Make You Feel My Love
by thisismysweetescape4
Summary: It's Prom Time at William McKinley High and Rachel Berry is all alone. Who will be there to save the day? Why none other than Blaine Anderson! AU: Where Rachel and Finn broke up previously and Blaine is a senior. Sorry about the bad summary. First fic, please be nice! Reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice! Reviews and PM are very greatly appreciated! Don't know what else to say, so, without, further ado, here's my fic! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or the characters. Wish I did :P **

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love **

**Chapter 1**

One word was running through Rachel Berry's head as she walked down the corridor.

_Prom_

She sighed as someone barged past her and nearly knocked her over. Senior year and she was still the same person she was when she first came into McKinley High School; some sad Jewish girl who was in love with the boy with the cheerleader. Well, not exactly. Yes, she had actually _dated_ the boy who was with the cheerleader, but it hadn't worked out. For a while, she had thought that Finn was _the one_, but after a while, they both realized that it never would've worked. At least things were amicable between them, which made things in Glee less awkward between them. And here she was, her senior prom 2 days away, and no one had asked her.

That was the part that everyone knew.

There was another part that nobody knew. Something that no one could _ever _know. If anybody knew, it would destroy whatever reputation she had built over her years at McKinley; then again, it wasn't like she had that much _reputation _to destroy, she _still _got slushied every now and again, but thankfully, people had moved from tormenting her, to not noticing her at all. Some days, she didn't know which one she preferred. But even though nobody _else _could know, it didn't mean that she didn't think about it. Well, didn't think about _him_, would be more accurate.

Blaine Anderson

Ever since the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza-as it had been so aptly named by Mercedes-she couldn't stop thinking about him. It had been a year since their drunken kiss, but every day, she could still feel the fireworks. As soon as their lips touched, she immediately understood what Finn had meant when he told her about his kiss with Quinn and how he felt fireworks. But whenever she thought about that, she thought about how she kissed him when they were both_ sober_, and how he had just told her that he was; as he put it "100% gay" It really didn't help that he transferred schools to be with _Kurt_, and while he was her best friend and she wanted him to be happy, a part of her died inside whenever she saw them together; holding hands in the corridor, giving each other those romantic looks, _kissing_; seeing them kiss _killed _her. That was Rachel Berry's deepest, darkest secret. She had fallen in love with a gay man. A _taken _gay man. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"Oh, Rachel! It's you!" Rachel looked up from the shirt that she was staring at, and saw a familiar head of curls.

"Oh Blaine!" she exclaimed. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Those _damn, _beautiful hazeleyes that were _constantly _in her head. As soon as she saw his eyes, she felt all her worries somehow fade away. She felt the tension in her body slowly unwind.

"Are you alright?" he asked, calling her from her thoughts again. She shook her head to try and clear it. It didn't work, as per usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Sorry about that by the way." she replied finally. She took a step back so that she wasn't just looking at his eyes, but at his _entire _figure.

"It's alright." he assured her quietly. She furrowed her brow, something was wrong here. Blaine seemed quieter, more subdued. Blaine was never quiet.

"Blaine?" she asked tentatively. "Is something wrong?" he sighed. Oh dear, something was _definitely _wrong.

"It's Kurt." he told her finally. She sighed, the two had never been the same ever since the "Chandler Incident". On the outside, she seemed neutral to the situation, not wanting to make the situation between the two of them more complicated.

"What's wrong now?" she asked him. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back immediately. She realized that this was the question he didn't want to be asked _in public_.

"He broke up with me." he replied. All of a sudden, he burst out into tears _in the middle of the hallway_.

"Oh my gosh Blaine, I'm so sorry." she replied as she pulled him into a hug while directing him into the choir room. When they were inside, Blaine didn't hold back. He fell to the floor and started weeping. Rachel put her books down and slowly lowered herself next to Blaine and put her arms around him.

"We've b-been on the rocks for m-months." he choked through his tears. Rachel just nodded. She knew that Blaine just had to let it all out.

"And I mean, I t-tried to rebuild it, but he just d-dumped me." he continued. Rachel hugged him tighter. She knew how it felt to be dumped.

"And I mean, he d-didn't even tell me to my _face._ He j-just, sent me a t-text." he sobbed. Rachel felt herself pull away slightly, anger rising in her chest. Over text? She thought that Kurt was better than _that_. Apparently, she was wrong.

"And know, I just d-don't know what to do!" he finished, letting the sobs overcome him.

"Oh, Blaine." she sighed as she hugged him closer. She felt his arms embrace her tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. She didn't know how long they sat there; Blaine crying with Rachel beside him. She didn't try to stop him, she wasn't a stranger to heartbreak, _especially _after dating Finn on and off for 2 years. She knew that sometimes, you just had to let it all out. It could take minutes, it could take days. She sent a quick prayer to whatever God was watching her that she and Blaine had a free period. She just kept telling him that everything would be alright. After what seemed like hours (it probably had been) everything stopped; the crying, the hysterics, everything. She felt Blaine's body slowly relax and heard him start snoring softly. She smiled to herself, this was what he needed, time to rest. He was probably sleep deprived from worrying over Kurt. Then the break up which pushed him over the edge, but the final thing was the crying. She of all people knew how tiring crying could be. She slowly loosened her arms from around him and slowly laid him down the floor. She took his bag and used it as a make-shift pillow for him. She ripped a page from her notebook and quickly wrote a note for him since free period was almost over.

_Hey Blaine, _

_You fell asleep and free period is almost over. Don't worry, I'll tell the teacher that you're sick. :) _

_Rachel _

She put the note under his hand and walked out the door while locking it from the outside.

* * *

It was the end of the day. As Rachel was walking back to her locker, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and smiled when she saw it was from Blaine.

_Hey Rach! Saw your note. :) Thanks for sitting with me through the crying, that couldn't have been comfortable for you. :P Anyways, I wanted to ask you something. _

Rachel smiled, as she quickly typed her reply.

_Hey Blaine! Glad to hear that you woke up. :D It's no problem, we both know that I'm not a stranger to heartbreak. I understood that you just needed to let it all out. :) What do you wanna ask me? _

She just reached her locker as she felt her phone buzz again.

_Haha yeah, I know. I was there remember? Yeah, thanks for letting me cry. I really needed to blow off the steam. Umm, well. IDK if you're gonna be OK with what I'm gonna ask._

She sighed in frustration as she dumped her books in her bag.

_Blaine. You HAVE to tell me now. You know better than to do that to me. _

She shut her locker and put her earphones in, pressed shuffle and began to make her way to her car.

_Alright, but, don't freak out k? _

She sighed, Blaine worried _way _too much.

_I won't. I won't. Just TELL me already_

As she climbed into her car, she felt her phone buzz again. She quickly plugged her iPod into her car stereo and checked her phone again.

_Will you come to prom with me? _

Rachel was glad that she was sitting down, because she knew that if she had been standing, she would've collapsed. Blaine Anderson had just asked her; lowly Rachel Berry, to _prom_. She stared at her phone, pondering what she was supposed to say. On the one hand, going to prom with Blaine was everything she wanted, but the other hand had one major problem. Blaine was gay.

_Rachel? Are you still alive? _

A vibration interrupted her as she nearly dropped her phone. She looked at the text and saw that the time received read 3:30pm, she checked Blaine's earlier text and saw that the time received was 3:00pm. She literally sat there for 30 minutes, thinking about what she was supposed to say.

_Yeah, I am. I was just surprised is all. _She replied hastily while she fumbled for her keys in her bag. She looked down and saw that Blaine had replied.

_Glad to know you're not dead. :) Haha, yeah, I'd be shocked too if someone dropped a bomb like that on me. _

Rachel smiled, Blaine was so funny in awkward situations. As she pulled her key out of her bag, she saw that Blaine had sent her another text.

_So, what do you say? Will you come to prom with me?_

Rachel sighed, she was hoping that he wouldn't ask that.

_IDK Blaine. I mean, you're my friend and all, but, you're gay. _

She sat there for a while, waiting for his reply. After about 5 minutes, her phone finally buzzed again.

_Can we talk about this in person? I need to explain why I asked, and I can't really do that over text. _

Rachel took a deep breath, she was setting herself up for disaster, but she just couldn't say no.

_Sure. Do you wanna meet up at my house? My dads won't mind. _she typed hastily.

_That sounds good. I'll see you at about 4:15? _

Rachel checked her watch, it read 3:40pm. She had 30 minutes to get home, change and make sure her dads wouldn't disturb them.

_Sure! See ya then! :) _

She typed her reply hastily, put her foot on the gas, and punched it.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it :) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the characters :P **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rachel sat on the couch in her living room and looked at her watch again. It was 4:10. 5 minutes till she met with Blaine. As she waited for him, Rachel ran through the chaos that had ensued as soon as she walked through the door...

* * *

_"I'm home!" Rachel called hurriedly as she ran through the door and shut it quickly. She hung her coat up on the stand and ran to the living room to find her dads sitting quietly, discussing a movie that they had recently seen._

_"Oh hey baby." Leroy Berry greeted, looking up from the discussion with his partner. _

_"Hey daddy. I'm having a friend over in a little while, so could you and dad move your discussion to a more private place?" she asked them quickly, trying to get the words out of her mouth as fast as she could so that she could go upstairs and freshen up before Blaine got there. _

_"Sure thing honey. Come on Hiram, let's go and prepare refreshments for them." Leroy tugged on his partners arm and lead him to the kitchen. As soon as they left the living room, Rachel sprinted upstairs and faster than she ever knew she could, got undressed, took a shower and got changed. She didn't really know what one wore to a meeting like this, so she just decided to wear a simple yellow dress and style her hair so that only the parts that touched her shoulder were curled. As soon as she was done, she bolted back downstairs and quickly settled herself in the living room. She smiled as she saw the refreshments her dads had laid out for them; cookies and milk. Her dads _would _be the type to prepare cookies and milk for _high school _students._

* * *

Rachel jerked her head up when she heard the doorbell. She checked her watch and saw it read 4:15, right on time, she thought to herself as she skipped to the front door. She did a quick spot check, took a deep breath and opened the door, and there he stood. As handsome and dapper as he always looked. He was wearing a simple white polo shirt with jeans and converse, just like the outfit they had to wear when they sang _Fix You _in glee club.

"Hey Rach." he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Blaine. Come on in." she motioned for him to step inside. She closed the door behind him and led him to the sitting room. As they sat down, she offered him a glass, but he denied. They sat there for another 2 extremely awkward minutes. Finally, Blaine broke the silence.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I asked you to go to prom with me." he said finally. Rachel sighed and nodded. Blaine was always straight to the point. One of the many reasons why she loved him so much.

"Well, it's kinda complicated." he began. "Well, I know that you don't have anyone to go with right?" he asked. Rachel nodded. Finn was going to go with Quinn, like last year, and while she and Puck had always stayed friends since their short lived romance, he wasn't the type. And besides, she had already asked.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Rachel, and the truth is. I can't _bear _the thought of going to what's supposed to be one the most memorable nights of my _life _and knowing that you won't be there." Rachel was taken aback, she had no idea that Blaine cared for her that much.

"Come on! I'll make it memorable, I promise." he continued, doing whatever he could to convince her. She shook her head, not believing what was happening to her right now.

"Why're you doing this Blaine?" she asked, not looking up, not realizing that she had interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. "Most guys would be happier going stag than going with me." she concluded finally, looking into his eyes. She was shocked that she was able to register shock and (of all things) _hurt_. Why would he be _hurt_? _Blaine _wasn't the one who was a complete and utter _loser_.

"Rachel, don't talk like that." he begged her, getting down on his knees now.

"Why not?" she asked "You know it's true. I'm just a complete and utter _loser_." she continued bitterly.

"No. No." Blaine told her, reaching his hand to cup her face. She felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks. She felt him use his thumb to wipe them away.

"Rachel, you are the kindest, most compassionate, most loving, _beautiful _woman that I have ever had the pleasure to know. _You_ are _not _a loser." he told her. She snapped her head up at this.

"What?" she asked him. Blaine sighed as he spoke again.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" he told her. "Rachel Berry. _You _are amazing. And it would be my _honor _to show the whole world how much you mean to me." Rachel sobbed quietly before she spoke again.

"You really think that much of me?" she asked him quietly. Blaine sighed in exasperation.

"Rachel. You're my _best friend_. Of _course _I think of you that highly." he told her. Rachel couldn't even comprehend this. Here was a guy who _willingly _wanted to take her to _prom_.

"So what do you say Rachel? Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to McKinley High School's 2011-2012 senior prom?" he asked her once again. He used his hand to lift Rachel's face so that he could look her in the eye. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere, he wasn't joking. Rachel drew a shaky breath before she finally answered.

"Yes."

* * *

**So Blaine and Rachel are going to prom together! What did you think of this chapter? Review! ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! It's a little shorter than the other ones, but I was kinda stuck for what I was supposed to do :P Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As Rachel Berry stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, one thought was racing through her head.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

As she looked herself over, even _she _had to admit, when she really tried to fix herself up, she didn't look half bad. The day she agreed to go to the prom with Blaine, she hit the mall as soon as school was over. It was hard, shopping for a prom dress, especially so late. But thankfully, she managed to find a suitable one that was well within her budget. It was a sleeveless, light pink dress that was hugged her body until it got to her knees, then it gave way to a nice layered skirt. She did her hair herself and it didn't look that bad. Her dads gave her jewelry that Shelby had given them to give to Rachel.

"Rachel! Your date is here!" Hiram called from downstairs. She looked at the clock above her bed; it read 7:30pm, Blaine, punctual as usual. She took a deep breath and called a reply.

"I'll be right down!" she took a deep breath. It was time. As she walked out of her room, she took a look around. She couldn't explain it, but, she felt like she was walking out of her safe little bubble and into a night that she would never forget. She thought about it for a second, then shook her head. She was overthinking things, it must be the prom jitters she decided. She sighed as she grabbed her purse from the stand, took one look around her room, flicked the light off and descended down the stairs.

"Here I am Blaine! Sorry I took so long." Rachel called as she walked down the stairs. She saw Blaine shoot up from his seat and turn around. Rachel let out a small squeak of shock. She knew that Blaine was handsome, but she didn't know that he could look _this _dapper! He was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a matching tie with a small flower pinned on the left side of his tuxedo and his hair having just the right amount of gel. She noticed that he was also holding a small box in his hands.

"Wow. Rachel. I don't have enough words in my vocabulary to describe how beautiful you look right now." Blaine told her as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Rachel blushed, she didn't know what to say to something like that.

"I got a wrist corsage." he continued, revealing what the little box was for. He took it out and strapped it to her wrist gently. Rachel lifted her hand to the light so that she could see it better. It was perfect. It matched her dress, it was just the right size and was simple, but elegant at the same time, and they were lilies! Her favorite.

"It's perfect. Thank you Blaine." she told him. Blaine took Rachel's arm and began to lead them out the door.

"I'll have her home on time Mr.'s. Berry, I promise." Blaine told her dads as they walked out the door. Rachel looked back and saw her dads look at her with such a look pride on their face. Their little girl was finally growing up.

"Bye daddy, bye dad." she called as she and Blaine reached his car.

* * *

**Sorry for the stupid ending :P Like I said earlier, I was really stuck for what I was supposed to do for this chapter :P Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4, here we go :) I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or the characters **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Rachel and Blaine walked into the McKinley High gym, Rachel was in awe. Britney's dinosaur theme wasn't so bad after all. In fact, it was amazing! The gym looked like it was from another planet! She looked around the room to see if she could find any of her friends.

"Look! It's Mercedes and Sam! Let's go and say hi." she told Blaine. He nodded and then they walked over to them, chatting the whole time.

"Hey Sam! Hey Mercedes!" Blaine called. The two of them turned around to try and find who had called them, as soon as they saw Rachel and Blaine, they ran as fast as they could to reach them.

"Hey guys! Rachel, you look _beautiful! _And Blaine! You look so…so…" Mercedes struggled to find the correct word.

"Dapper?" Rachel offered.

"Dapper! That's it! You look _dapper_!" Mercedes gushed. Then she blushed as Rachel bombarded her with compliments, telling her about her dress and how cute she and Sam looked. Sam on the other hand, was surprisingly quiet throughout the entire exchange, his hand around Mercedes' waist. He just kept looking straight ahead, as if he was thinking very hard about something.

"Come on! Britney's about to do her number. Wouldn't wanna miss it." Blaine reminded them, leading the couples to the front of the stage so that they could get a good view, and he was right. Britney's cover of Ke$ha's song Dinosaur was _amazing_. The crowd went nuts.

"Hey Rach? I'll be right back. I'm up next." Blaine whispered in her ear. Rachel nodded as he tightened his grip on her hand, then left for the stage. Rachel was excited to see what song he was doing. No one in glee club knew. She saw him busy himself around the stage for a few minutes then settled himself onto the piano stool. She didn't know that he could play any instruments. She saw him take a deep breath before he spoke into the microphone.

"Hey everyone. I'm gonna slow things down a bit." he told everyone before he began to play. As soon as his fingers touched the keys, Rachel nearly cried. It was so beautiful. She had no idea that he could play piano so well, but the part that was even more beautiful was the song he chose. Rachel recognized it immediately and realized that the song was for her.

_When the rain is blowing is in your face _

_And the whole world is on your case _

_I could offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love _

Rachel saw Blaine look over at her and give her a knowing smile before continuing.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_And there is no one there to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love _

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet _

_But I would never do you wrong _

_I've known it from the moment that we met _

_No doubt in my mind where you belong _

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue _

_I'd go crawling down the avenue _

_Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do _

_To make you feel my love _

Rachel knew what came next; a piano solo. She wondered for a split second whether or not Blaine could pull it off. She should've known better than to doubt Blaine. He played the solo perfectly while adding his own style to it which made it even _more _perfect.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea _

_And on the highway of regret _

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free _

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet _

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true _

_Nothing that I wouldn't do _

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you _

_To make you feel my love _

_To make you feel my love _

As Blaine held the final note and finished the line on the piano, Rachel realized that a tear had fallen from her eye. The wild and rambunctious applause from the audience reminded Rachel where she was. She quickly wiped the tear from eye so that Blaine wouldn't see.

"Hey Rachel!" he called cheerily as soon as he was off the stage. As soon as Rachel saw him, she knew what came next.

"So what did you think of the so-" Blaine was cut short by Rachel's lips crashing onto his. After he was over the initial shock, Rachel felt him kiss her back with a kind of passion that she never knew he had. He used his right hand to secure her face to his, while his left hand was pressed against the small of her back to make sure the two were as close as humanly possible. Rachel didn't know how long they were in this position. To her, it felt like it had been hours, but she knew that in reality, it had been merely minutes. She opened her eyes and pulled back in shock.

"What have I done?" she whispered. Blaine looked up, shocked by the sudden change. "I'm so sorry Blaine." she whispered as she ran out of the gym sobbing.

* * *

**Gasp! She kissed him! :P I hope you guys liked this chapter :) In case you didn't know, the song is called **To Make You Feel My Love **by Bob Dylan. Adele made a cover of it :) **

**This is the original one (stick this onto the end of a youtube url): **

**/watch?v=tnujr_jpr9Y**

**This is the Adele cover (same for this one):**

**/watch?v=TGXW2n33QfI**

**What shall happen in the next chapter? Read on to find out! :P **

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! What's going to happen? Read on!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the characters **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rachel ran out of the gym feeling worse than she had ever felt before. What had she done? She had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. She felt the tears flowing freely now. She could never come back to Lima. After she left for NYADA, she was never coming back.

"Rachel wait!" a familiar voice called from behind.

"Leave me alone Blaine." She cried. As she ran further and further into the empty parking lot.

"Rachel stop!" the voice was right behind her now. She felt a hand grab her arm and spin her around.

"Leave me alone Blaine." she repeated, trying not to look him directly in his eyes.

"No. I'm not leaving till you talk to me." he repeated firmly. Rachel just shook her head.

"Blaine, please. Go. I'm already embarrassed more than you can imagine." she told him, silently crying the whole way through.

"What? Why? Look at me Rachel. Please. I need to understand." he told her softly, lifting her chin up so that they were eye to eye. Rachel looked into his beautiful, hazel eyes. There were so many emotions in them, Rachel didn't know someone could convey so much without saying one thing. There was hurt, shock, misunderstanding and pleading. Pleading with her to try and explain her actions.

"Do you know how embarrassed I feel Blaine?" she started shakily. The emotions in his eyes changed drastically. The hurt and the pleading disappeared. This was good, but now the shock and the misunderstanding took their places and became bigger.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to show the entire world that I'm _in love_ with a _gay _man? After going out on a date with him, kissing him full on the lips; while we were both _sober_, having said guy tell you that he is, in fact, _100% gay_, thereafter embarking on a relationship with my _gay best friend_ all the while, still unable to deny the fact that I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU." she said, breaking free from Blaine's grasp, shouting the last words into the heavens She couldn't bare to check his eyes, knowing full well what she had just done. She had admitted her love for a gay man _to _said gay man. She looked up to see Blaine standing farther away from her. He gave an exasperated sigh before he spoke.

"Are you serious Rachel?" he told her. Rachel felt offended. Was he _really _asking her that?

"Of _course _I am Blaine." she told him coldly, staring him straight in the eye. The look was so different. From shock and misunderstanding, there was realization and something else, like he was looking at her condescendingly.

"Rachel. What do I have to do to get through to you?" he told her exasperatedly. Rachel furrowed her brow, what was he getting at?

"What?" she asked him. He sighed in annoyance before he spoke again.

"You are probably _the _slowest girl I have _ever _met in my _life._" he told her. Rachel felt her cheeks burning in anger. Where was _he _coming off telling her she was slow?

"And why is that?" she asked him hotly. Surprisingly, he didn't reply shouting. Quite the opposite. He just spoke softly, as if they were talking about the weather or a new movie they had seen.

"Because you haven't realized that I'm in love with you." he told her simply. Rachel's mind went blank. She couldn't comprehend that. She just, couldn't.

"What?" she repeated, not even believing that what he just said was directed to her.

"I, Blaine Anderson, am in love with you, Rachel Barbara Berry." he told her simply. Rachel looked back down at her hands, as if to check whether or not there was pig's blood on them, like in _Carrie_.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you Rach." he continued. Rachel looked back up at him. Blaine was calm and collected. Rachel was shocked. He was serious.

"And after our kiss at your party? I thought you were the one. But I knew that Kurt had feelings for me, and I thought I did too, so when you kissed me the second time, I just said I was gay so that I could be with Kurt. It made things easier for both of us, but not a day goes by when I wish that I could go back in time and just whisk you away in my car, drive you someplace quiet so that we could spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms, and ever since that day, I have been looking for the courage to tell you how I really feel, and after I sang that song, I found it. So I'm telling you now. I, Blaine Anderson, am in love with you, Rachel Barbara Berry." Rachel couldn't even _begin _to process this information. Blaine Anderson loved her? Blaine Anderson _loved _her. Blaine Anderson loved her.

"So will you do me the honor of going back in that gym with me and letting me show the world how much I love you?" Rachel felt her feet begin to take steps. Quick, confident strides until she was right in front of him.

"I'll do you one better." she whispered before planting a kiss firmly on his lips. She felt Blaine recoil at first, from being kissed so suddenly, but after he got over the shock, he began kissing her back with more passion and more ferocity than ever before. Rachel felt like she was on fire! She had _never _felt this kind of spark with Finn, Puck _or _Jesse, which confirmed what she had known all along; she and Blaine were meant to be. Blaine came up for air first, Rachel grinning smugly, loving that she had the capability of doing that to a man.

"Damn your superior lung capacity Berry." he growled before moving in for another kiss. Rachel stopped him before he could. Blaine pulled away with confusion.

"Come on. I still have to perform for this year's prom. And I think I know what song I'm going to do." she told him, before grabbing his hand and leading him back to the gym.

* * *

**So there you have it! They've been in love all along :) What'd you think? Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Chapter! Here it is! Thanks for reading this fic :) Means alot to me :) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I'll be right back." she told him, before running up on the stage. She did a quick test of the mic before speaking into it.

"Hey guys! Last song of the night. I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend." she said firstly. The audience turned to her, then confusion broke out. Rachel had a new boyfriend? Who? Not Finn surely, he was nominated for Prom King with Quinn.

"Babe? I know that you've felt alone in your life before, but now, you won't have to, because you have me." she spoke, directly to Blaine, glancing a look at him before she turned to the piano player and nodded. She had spoken with him earlier. She took a deep breath as the music began to play.

_I've been alone _

_Surrounded by darkness _

_I've seen how heartless _

_The world can be _

_And I've seen you crying _

_You've felt like it's hopeless _

_I'll always do my best _

_To make you see _

_Cause baby you're not alone _

_Cuz you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cuz nothing can _

_Keep me from loving you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_You know our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy _

_But it ain't hard trying _

_Everytime I see you smiling _

_And I feel you so close to me _

_Tell me _

_That baby you're not alone _

_Cuz you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cuz nothing can _

_Keep me from loving you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_You know our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I still have trouble _

_I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things some times _

_I look for reasons _

_But I don't need 'em _

_All I need is to look in your eyes _

_And I realize_

_That baby I'm not alone _

_Cuz you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cuz nothing can _

_Keep me from loving you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_You know our love is all we need to make it through_

As she finished the song, the last note hovering in the gym. The crowd broke out into wild applause. There was whooping, cat calling and whistling! Rachel blushed, she had never had such a receptive audience. She saw Blaine move through the crowd and jump up on the stage. His eyes glowing with love, admiration and pride. He was _proud _to say that he was her boyfriend. He didn't say anything, but pulled her into a passionate kiss, right there on the stage. Right then and there, Rachel didn't care about where she was or who was watching. She had Blaine, and that was all she needed.

* * *

**And that's the end! If you didn't know, the song was **Not Alone **by Darren Criss. I'm a Starkid, and I couldn't resist :) Thanks so much for reading this fic! It's the first one I've ever completed and it means alot to me that you would read it :) **

**Review! **


End file.
